Year 2xxx
by glomp-ster
Summary: A class in Raira academy got infiltrated. The whole class is put through tests and Shizuo and Izaya are in the middle of it. ShizuoxIzaya, Shizaya, sort of a cross over from the movie Alien. This is a test out story to see if it's any good, if it is plz review. Possibly Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2xxx.**

A class in Raira academy was infiltrated by scientists and ex-military forces. Their mission was to breed a phenomenon to exceed the whole human race. They needed a certain human being to bear this creature for 9 months.  
The scientists had heard a rumour; A rumour about the monster of Ikebukuro, the strongest man alive. They believed him to be the one; the one to carry the second monster of Tokyo.

* * *

It was just a normal day for them all, the whole class; the class with the great monster of Ikebukuro and the guy that ticked him off the most.  
Orihara Izaya was the most intelligent boy in his class, and if strength were to be graded, Heiwajima Shizuo would be at the top also.

Many years have passed with these two lunatics running around playing that game called "cat and mouse" and it can clearly be seen that the people of Ikebukuro have gotten used to the flying vending machines and the blades that pierce through the air. But most of all who has gotten used to their presence is their school.  
Their running and shouting is repeated every day, their friends and mostly everybody in town know better than to get in their way. One thing is for sure, when you see a flying object; too large to be thrown by an average person or a shout through the streets or halls, stay clear and make sure not be in the way.

And today in Raira academy was no different. The bell had rung and all the students were placed in their seats, even Shizuo and Izaya. Izaya spent the class staring out the window whilst Shizuo actually tried to study.  
Izaya just kept staring and from time to time sneaked a peak at the large blonde to see if he could use something against him in their next class. Something like "how bad he is in math" or "how his protozoan brain can't understand anything". But all of that he has done before and to be completely honest it has never failed to piss him off.

Not before long, Izaya caught a glimpse of a darkly dressed figure pass swiftly at the corner of his eye. The brunette furrowed his brows and wondered, but after some time he shook it off. It could have been a person late for school and had wanted to enter without getting noticed.

The rest of the class left like bullets; however Izaya continued to look out the window and think about his blonde monster and how to piss him off.  
When the bell was about to ring, gunfire could be heard through the open school windows.  
The whole class did not animate as the gunfire was close enough for them to believe that the culprit was behind their backs. Shizuo was amongst the first to move yet the first thing he looked at was Izaya. He just knew that Izaya had something to do with this. But as he turned to face the brunette he was shocked.  
Izaya's eyes were wide and his hand clutched around his pencil. Shizuo turned around again, unnoticed by Izaya as he was too shocked to even react.

The teacher tried everything in hispower to keep the students calm, and to assure them that leaving the classroom was considerably more dangerous.

"Please everyone, try to stay calm!" The teacher motioned them to take their seats once more and to stay quiet. "I can assure you that leaving this room will only make it more dangerous, so please sit down and remain calm!"

The girls had their eyes tearing up and the boys were having a hard time believing that staying put was the best option. But never the less they stayed quiet and waited.

Not before long the speakers were turned on and the principal rushed to the microphone to say a few words. "Everyone y- you need to stay still and let these men do what they need to d- do." The principal breathed in heavily and gulped the lump in his throat. "This will all end soon a- and g- good luck…" a muffled voice could be heard before the microphone was shut off, "No please! P- Please don't shoot m-"It was forcefully unplugged and the high piercing sound from the speakers was the only thing that sounded through the silent air.

The sound slowly faded to silence but everything remained unmoved. But then, hell broke loose.

The whole class stood up, rushed through the classroom doors and the school was creamed with fright. Shizuo was getting up; Izaya stayed seated and awaited the horror.

When Shizuo was about to leap with the herd the traffic stopped dead in its tracks and started to back up. Soldiers has rounded up the whole class and pushed them back in. At that moment Izaya finally stood up and only stood there glaring at the crowd. Shizuo was puzzled by Izaya's behaviours and scowled at the situation.

"Alright listen up! You will take all tables and chairs to the other side of this room...NOW!" Every student hurried to grab a table and a chair to gather them all to the end of the room; all nicely stacked up against the windows.  
The students waited for the next demands of the men dressed in armour but soon the focus shifted to the scientists and professors dressed in white lab coats, who rushed in with all kinds of machines. "Alright nicely done, now stand up against the tables and turn this way."

Shizuo did as he was told and glared at Izaya. The blonde haired boy was still puzzled by how the brunette was obeying to all this and not taking a step forward to end it or even get out of it alone.

A scientist walked up to the man that had been screaming out commands and handed him a list of names. The strong built and tall man took it and sighed loudly. "Now I'm going to need those who I read up to step forward and let these men do their thing." He flipped a paper to see how many names he had to read up.

"Aya Atsushi" The said girl flinched and gasped in fright. "Step forward please…" She slowly came forward and watched with fear as two men in lab coats grabbed her arms and lead her to one table they brought with them. "Right…next one is Akane Takahiro"  
It kept going and some were let released from the examinations and directed into a corner to wait for the results while others had to be examined further, thus the progress was slow and quiet. The girls sobbed; frightened out of their minds and the boys shivered.

"H-Heiwa-" Before the tall man could finish the name a scientist stepped close to the said man and whispered into his ear.  
After a few moments of passing word between ears quietly, the tall man nodded and had the papers be taken away by the scientist by his side. "So you are the rumoured to be strongest man in Ikebukuro…" The tall man stepped close to the blonde and looked deep into his eyes. The hazel nut eyes glared back and challenged that man to try 'something'. "Step up son and let yourself be examined" Shizuo took a step forward not looking away from the tall mans eyes until the scientist grabbed his arm and pierced a needle through his skin.

"ARG! What the fuck!" He pushed the scientist away forcefully and grabbed his arm. "Get the fuck off!" The tall man paced back to Shizuo and pulled out his pistol. "I thought I told all of you to let them do what they needed to do…" He placed the barrel of the gun to Shizuo's head and pushed against his solid skull to annoy him. "Now get the FUCK DOWN TO YOUR KNEES!"

The whole class flinched at his loud voice and some grabbed their mouths to hold back cries. Shizuo on the other hand dared the tall man as he turned around to face him. In his mid-process of turning around the lieutenant banged the other end of his pistol into the blonde man's head. Causing Shizuo to fall to his knees and groan in pain. "As strong as you may be, I don't think you'd survive a bullet to the head."

Shizuo's head was ringing as the hit was quite forceful and his arm ached. His sight began to blur and not before long he lost consciousness.  
This frightened his classmates and even Izaya as he watched his nemesis fall to the ground. The exams continued and the whole class had been sent to the corner except for Shizuo. Every fibre of his body was being examined and throughout it all he did not move a muscle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The examination was nothing extreme, or at least to Izaya. The only thing done to him was a shot and a few allergy tests. Since he had none and the shot had no effect on him he was released into the corner with the others. The class was still sobbing and praying but their muffled cries had reduced over time. Izaya had successfully masked his feelings the whole time, well maybe not at the beginning of the riot but that was an exception. Since he was working for the yakuza as an informant he had to know things and one of those things were the intentions of this project; to create a monster that shall protect the human race from outer space threats.

He was quite shocked when he heard the gunfire; he never thought one of his humans would bring a gun to the school grounds but when the army started to flood in he knew what this was. Thus he stayed quiet and didn't say a word to protests against this madness.

When Shizuo was brought to the ground, Izaya knew it wouldn't be long till this sceneit ended. He dreaded the moment when the scientists realized that the monster of Ikebukuro was not the one they were looking for. It was Izaya that had all the positives and the results had still yet to be seen.

Izaya's POV

Not long after the bothering sounds lowered repressed from the teenage children; the doctors reached some decisions with the man in the armour. Shizuo was still unconscious and his skin had become quite was quite pale.

The tall man in armour soon gathered his men all around our the corner in which we resided in, just to round us up and push us through the doors. It bothered me, why they didn't tell us where they were taking the lot of us. Not before long we were gathered around two busses and our aggressive guides told us were telling us to get on. They still haven't said anything about our destination and my patience was running out, sooner or later I would be overwhelmed by the urge to ask.

Once wWe were seated, and our guides were awfully quiet the entire the journey. I sat in the middle of the first bus and looked out the window; just like I had before, but in class. The girls were now talking amongst themselves in the back, spreading some unwanted rumours to others ears. For example like: "I think they are going to take us to some asylum or something..."

I for one knew we were not going there, we were most likely going to a lab; where the doctors would exam further on us all again.

I sighed and looked at the group of army men talking among themselves through the window; crossing their arms from time to time and placing their weights on either leg. When While I was focuseding on two of the men that took all the responsibility of speaking to us students I wasn't expecting to have a limp body thrown at me; not to mention it to be very heavy.

I looked up to see an army man glaring at me. He had carried Shizuo from the examination table to the bus and received orders from his superior teammates on the way. "I was instructed to have you take care of this unconscious boy." After those short words that gave me an unpleasant feeling, he took his leave and left me with this heavy log of weight.

I looked at what had fallen into my lap and I wasn't even surprised by who it was; besides there was only one that had fallen unconscious. Heiwajima Shizuo, a.k.a. Shizu-chan lay on my lap just as pale as before. He looked way to peaceful to be the monster that he really is and therefore his sleeping expression annoyed me. I positioned myself so that he lay on his back with my own pressed against the cold window. My legs hung down over the seat next to the one which I sat, and Shizu-chan's head lay just above my belt. I curved my torso to the left to place my elbow on the window sill, and rested my chin in the hand. Once more I peered out the window; and it was Shizu-chan's weight that kept me from falling off the seats.

The journey was quite prolonged and I could feel the numbness in my legs; felt like I was cold but not really. I knew we were driving out of the city, far away to continue the research I assumed. I kept showing interest in what was outside that window; even if there was nothing there that was so interesting. When my eyes were getting tired I hear a light snore. Shizu-chan was no longer unconscious, he was just sleeping. I felt the longing to push him off of me but that would be a bother; if I would anger the blonde here it'd be quite hard for me to get away in this tight space. "_Curse this darn bus..._" I thought to myself and resumed to 'watching out the window'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

When the bus stopped all so suddenly Shizu-chan rolled off of me and fell to the floor: I managed to grab the seats in front of me to stop myself from falling. I was tired and couldn't get any sleep through the whole ride; which must have been hours long. Because of my tired self I could barely keep myself from falling and my eyesight had become a bit blurry. I heard a groan come from beneath me, and a blonde mop of hair started to rise up from the floor. I used the little energy I had left to push myself up against the back of my seat, and to look down upon the monster of Ikebukuro. He groaned and scratched the back of his head "What the hell?" dear old' Shizu-chan must have hit his head hard on the floor. I couldn't help the snicker that left my throat and the blonde turned around to look at me. He looked me in the eye; he gasped slightly and yelled "FUCKER!" He rose up to plant his fist into my skull but my cat like reflexes were off to use, so his fist made contact with the window and the poor glass shattered. My body fell to the floor as I was forced to dodge that powerful punch of his. Shizu-chan then lost his balance and fell onto me. "Oh God, Shizu-chan you're so fucking heavy!" It seemed it was impossible for me to get up because his heavy weight. "What the- why am I so fucking limp?" He looked down at me and screamed in my face. "You did this didn't you?!" I propped myself up on my elbows and screamed back "What exactly did I do Shizu-chan?"  
"You know what I mean, you sick bastard!" Shizu-chan rose to his knees, pulling on the collar of my shirt so that I hung in his grip, and my legs lay on the floor below him. "I am going to fucking k-"

BZZZZT_-_

I felt the weight of my arch nemesis fall onto me once more and my head bashed against the hard floor. I looked behind the unconscious body to see a soldier holding a teaser. "Good gracious he's a handful..." I raised my head to reply to that. "Tell me about it..." The soldier sighed and put two digits into his mouth to whistle, two or three moments later two other soldiers came into my sight and pulled the monster of off me and took him away.  
When I thought all was fine the soldier took my hand, pulled me up and pushed me out of the bus. As my eyes met the bright sunlight my hands were suddenly cuffed and I looked down to analyze this. I looked up again to see long lines of students walking straight forward with their hands in cuffs. I saw my nemesis being carried away by those two soldiers before into a rundown old house. The students and I were also walking into that house and before I lost sight of Shizu-chan I noticed him coming to in the arms of those soldiers.  
When inside I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. "Turn the fucking lights on doc!" I heard one of them scream and I supposed the man that shouted was a good 10 meters away. When the lights flickered on my eyes squinted; almost shut because of the horrible bright light. When my eyes had adjusted to the brightness I became shocked. All sorts of equipment were placed around us and I was sure that most of these were meant for us.  
We all stood still and remained in straight lines as told. A scientist walked by and examined us all with his eyes. When he had passed me, he halted and turned back just to look me in the eye. He furrowed his brows and signalled the leader of the army to join his side. As requested he came forth and leaned in to have the scientist whisper in his ear.  
The soldier stepped back and fetched a white plastic box. The scientist turned and opened the box and reached in to withdraw a red pill; wasn't that big of a pill, just a tiny one.  
The scientist snapped his fingers and two soldiers came rushing to me to pull me forward and force me to my knees. The leader of the men walks in front of me. I did not look into his eyes and only stared at the floor to see his shiny leather boots. He then grabbed my chin roughly and forcefully pulled it up so I was looking at him. I grimaced and tried to slide my hand into my school uniform pants. "If you try to reach for that little pocket switchblade of yours I might not only take that away from you but also your pants." My fingers twitch and after spitting out my pride and courage I let my hands flay and the sound of cuffs echoed. "Good boy, now..." He pries my lips apart with his thumb and presses it between my teeth until my mouth opens. The scientist walks forward and reaches out to my face with the pill in his hands. I flinch and lean myself backwards but the leader grabs onto my teeth and pulls me forward. He signals the soldiers behind me to grab my head and hold me still, I clenched my teeth around his thumb but he was unfazed. The scientist was able to let the pill slip into my mouth. I gathered all my muscle to spit the pill out but the leader grabs my head with both hands and forces my jaws together. I tried to pry my head out of his grip with the help of my hands and all but to no avail. Before long I had no strength left and swallowed the pill. He lets go of my head and lets his hands dangle by his sides. The scientist watches me closely. I could still taste the disgusting pill and I felt like throwing up but I didn't.  
After long moments the scientist had a questioned expression. He turned to face the soldier and asks him- "Has this boy been examined with our previous tests?" The soldier shrugs and the scientist sighs. "Well he didn't throw up so it's a positive" I frowned and looked up at the scientist; he looked tired. "Drag him along to the other; he may have something interesting to show us."

After the soldiers had dragged me to the "other" which was Shizu-chan indeed I felt more irritated than before and I just felt like going to sleep.  
I was once again forced down to my knees and I took the chance to sneak a peek at Shizu-chan. He was conscious and alive but his face was pale and he looked like he was suffering.  
I looked up to eye the people in front of me. We were no longer in the presence of the other students. The environment was gloomy and steamy, the air was filled with smoke and from time to time we could all hear the machines breathe out steam.  
The scientist in front of me brought up the same white plastic box and pulled out another red pill. I swallowed a lump in my throat and the leader that stood just a few meters away from me, he took that action as a sign of fear." Heh, calm your tits this one isn't for you" I resumed to watch the scientist; he walked ever so slowly up to Shizu-chan that had his head hanging and bare knees could be seen through his blue school uniform. Shizu-chan's hands were not cuffed and thus his left hand was lifted up by a soldier that stood in between me and Shizu-chan. The scientist grabbed the blonde hair and pulled Shizu-chans head backwards. His eyes were narrowed and looked like he wasn't even conscious; but he was.  
"This time you will swallow, otherwise you'll get another shot." The soldier that had taken a hold of Shizu-chan's arm then pulled out a needle and positioned it up against his arm.  
The scientist popped the pill in Shizu-chan's already slightly open mouth and he grimaced but made no effort to spit it out or get away from their grip. He strained to swallow it and his body shuddered when he finally did.  
A soldier far from me, on the other side of Shizu-chan kicked an empty bucket to Shizu-chan's side. Shizu-chan didn't move for a while but after a few he grabbed the bucket and hurled out his insides; the pill along with it all.  
I clenched my eyes shut and then focused on the ground." Alright, you get the files and bring them to me... while you're at it bring me a chair" The leader stated his request to his subjects and crossed his arms. When the soldier returned with two folders in one hand and a chair in the other, the big guy (the leader) took the chair forcefully from his hands and sat down sighing. He opened the first file and read out the contents. "Orihara Izaya" I glanced up slightly with one eye open and then dropped my head back down. "I'm guessing that's you... uh an informant broker with a terrible personality" I didn't even bother to glance up again since I already knew that some of my lovely humans despised me; though I loved them all. "Interesting bio you have here Orihara, I wonder who hates you this much." I couldn't even be bothered to respond to him either. "Maybe it's this guy..." He looked to his left and eyed the blonde. "It says here that you are a master of manipulation and you lie pretty often... oh how unfortunate; then I guess we have to use that shot that prevents you from lying." I shot up and peered at him with anger in my eyes. "Well, it says here, darling that you're quite the sneaky bastard so there's nothing else we can do." As he said this he leaned forward and looked me in the eye, mocking me with his smirking expression. He faced the soldiers that stood all around us with a questionable look. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get the fucking shot!" He exclaimed angrily, it caused the soldiers to flinch. They rushed to get what he asked for.  
A few minutes later they returned with a needle loaded with white liquid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Here you go boss!" said the timid soldier that had left to get what his leader asked for; a truth shot.  
The leader sat on his almighty chair, read on in the files that spilled all of Izaya's deepest secrets. He took the needle from his little soldier, and stood up, with his other hand letting the files drop onto the chair. He strutted his way towards the informant broker that had already been forced to his knees with his head hanging.  
The two soldiers that stood on Izaya's sides took hold of his arms and held them up so he was unable to dodge the needle.  
The buffed leader pressured the syrine plunger down and let a small amount of white liquid spurt into the air. Izaya eyed the shot from behind his bangs. Once the man grabbed his left arm the raven gritted his teeth and breathed harshly.  
The needle pierced the pale skin of his forearm and slid into his vein and the remaining white liquid that rested in the needle was forced into his blood.  
When the last drop left the frail needle the leader handed it a soldier on his left.  
"Now-"he walked back to his chair, took the files into his hands, and sat down. His eyes travelled down the page to pick up where he left off.  
"Hmm...doc? How long until the drug takes effect?" He ripped his attention from the files to the doctor that had his hands hidden behind his back.  
"It takes about 2 minutes." The leader hummed, and flipped a page.  
The man in the chair rolled his eyes over to Heiwajima Shizuo, whose skin was pale as snow. He was utterly lifeless, and barely manged to keep his lids open.  
"You, take the blonde to his cell. There's nothing we can get out of him."  
Two heavily dressed soldiers approached the man, grabbed him under his arms, and dragged him away. Once the lifeless body was out of sight, Izaya turned to the matter at hand.

Izaya's POV

It took awhile, and it was painful but finally I was dragged the same direction as Shizu-chan. Our place to stay was large; the cages for prisoners were many. All of the cages reached to the ceiling and the bars were made of black steel. The amount of cages was unfathomable, the rooms' length were longer then the width of them, and on both sides of the cages there were enough space for patrols.

I was placed in a cage that faced the patrol walkway. Behind me, to the right, and left of me there were more cages. I saw Shizu-chan on my left, he was lying on his bed, the same kind everyone else had; disgusting and repulsive beds. I could not even think about sitting down on my own bed and so I stood on the floor for hours.  
During those hours Shizu-chan did not move. It was as if he had died but I knew he was still breathing; call it instinct.  
I manned up and decided to take a seat; a disgusting shiver went through me as I relaxed my shoulders.  
I kept on staring at the brutes' back and I didn't notice I had been until I heard cries. I turned my head to look to the other cells around mine.  
"Damn it! Where is my full house?!" An old man shouted in the cellar to my right, I assumed he was playing Yahtzee by himself, and was waiting for his perfect role of dice.  
I rolled my head to the other cells and I came to notice that all kinds of people were in here. Some were breaking down in depression, some were playing games to remain sane and some were, well, quite suicidal.  
I found the people here quite intriguing, and I thought maybe I don't have to play Yahtzee with the old man all day to remain sane, I could just do what I do best; observe my lovely humans.  
A woman in a cell next to the old man's cried on the floor, embracing a picture. A teenage boy was hugging his knees in a corner of a different cell, and many more examples of sadness were to be seen from my cage, except maybe from the brutes' cell; it was as if he was sleeping peacefully.

After all the excitement of the day and, oh, how I loved the events of today; I still became tired and fell asleep very quickly after observing my pretty humans. I fell asleep before I knew it and I didn't see Shizu-chan wake up at all before I collapsed.  
The only thing that woke me up from time to time was the sobbing from those who missed the outside world. I sure as hell missed it too; I'd rather be in my home right now and sleep in a clean bed, thank you very much! But as sad as it is, my results were positive and so were everybody else's in here.

The break of day came, and I opened my eyes to no sunlight at all. It took me awhile to recover from the events that played out yesterday, but after thinking about it for quite some time, lying on this bed, I shot up from the dark spotted mattress, and I rose to my feet. I felt degusting, it was as if my guts were about to rejecting each other and make me vomit them up but I didn't; it was as if I couldn't, even though I tried.  
My thoughts were shortened when I heard a groan coming from my left. There, a blonde mop of hair swayed with difficulty on a similar mattress as mine. I felt a headache creep up the back of my neck and finding its way into my temples just by the look of this monster in the morning. I felt tired nonetheless, and I decided that I'd try and make my sleeping area better than the floor. It took me hours to get some stains out, and when I was about done, I could no longer smell that smell that loomed before from this mattress. I let it dry and after a few more minutes of that, I was yet again exhausted. I fell face forward onto the bed, and let my eyes close and before I knew it- blackout.

This time I was awoken by screams. A woman was screaming at soldiers to release her, and to take someone else. The teenage boy was limp and didn't protest when men walked into his cell and lifted him up.  
My hearing was blurred and I couldn't hear clearly until I lifted my head off of the bed. I heard more screaming: the old man was demanding his full house before they'd take him away. Next I heard Shizu-chan, he was demanding for the soldiers to let go of the other cellmates of ours. I could see that he had begun bending the bars and not before long he was tazered by soldiers that had already entered his cell.

I felt hands on my shoulders and I knew I was next in line. Not like the most I agreed to being taken away and somehow it scared me where they might take me  
We walked for a good few minutes until we reached what looked like a research laboratory, but more steamy like the rest of the building. When inside the lab our hands were cuffed behind our backs and we were forced onto our knees so the hand cuffs could make it to the pipes that followed the floor. The pipes were burning hot making it impossible to relax our positions. Being forced to hold you're torso up with only the balance of your legs and the strength of your abdomen was hard even for me. Some that wailed beside me already had their hands burned quite badly.  
One by one we were taken into a room that screamed terror to my humans and those who were brought into that room had not yet returned. I remained last in line and when a few were left, the human next in line to be taken hollered towards the ceiling. "I know what you're doing in there! You're making them eat us and none will survive!" He was quickly stripped from his consciousness when a soldier jabbed his fist into his stomach, leaving the before screaming man snoring like a baby in the arms of a soldier.  
Sadly it was my time to go in and what greeted me was the sight of all the cellmates strapped into a vertical bed of some sorts and the only thing visible were their heads inside a wall of glass. Right below their heads were something that looked like a large rotten egg with a strange pattern on it. I couldn't see my dear Shizu-chan in those tubes and I hoped that I would be following him like I had before. To my great disappointment I was strapped into these tubes and my head hanged over the said rotten egg. There was no odor that oozed from the thing it made me curious as to what it was.

I waited minutes- no hours, and nothing happened until I heard a muffled scream from the tube far to my right; the first man brought in here was screaming into something that looked like a spider, although, it had a strange looking tail, which it wrapped around the man's neck. I was terrified and so were everyone else, they tried to break free from their restraints but failed.

The screaming settled down into quiet sobbing and after sometime the spider that the man fell to the bottom of the cage. The people began screaming again and quite frankly I wanted them to shut up!  
The screaming and crying continued as a man had the same thing happen to him. The thing that covered his face looked just like the other one did, and my fear began to rise.  
One after another the same thing happened over and over again; in order, again I would be last in line. When my time had come I was shaking; never in my life had I felt so scared and my conclusion to my fear was that I did not know what that thing was or what it did.  
'Not knowing is the same as to fear.'  
A moment later the ball that was shaped like an egg opened up from above, and I was facing it. I saw white slime, and like a flash I saw something move within. Yet another flash, and the creature flung itself onto my face.  
Its spider-like legs clamped around the back of my head, and I could tell that if I would struggle too much I would tear my skin. The tail followed the legs and swung around my neck to clench ever so tightly. I could barely breathe but I managed to puff some air in and out.  
Just like yesterday; my mouth was suddenly pried open, and I could not keep a slimy tube sliding down my throat. The tube felt warm and it dug into my stomach; slithering further and further down. I felt like vomiting again but again, I couldn't.  
Not before long I felt something else drip into my stomach; it felt like tiny gummy balls running all over my insides.  
The tail around my neck suddenly tightened and squeezed the lights out of me; my eyes fell shut and my lungs were filled with nothing, all I could see was pitch black.


End file.
